


Grip Me Tight

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eren Is a Little Shit, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Two men with pent up sexual desire go at it, despite the possibility of being seen.





	Grip Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, the summary sucks ass but I couldn't think of anything clever lol

Soft squelchung sounds and moans sounded out in the quiet room, the ruckus of soldiers training outside being the only other noise in the castle.

Eren stared down at the bobbing head in his lap, mouth stretched around his impressive girth and smaller, paler hands stroking what that devilishly hot mouth couldn't reach.

Levi groaned around his cock when Eren's hand pulled at his raven locks, eyes slipping shut and ass popping out the farther he leant forward. Eren swallowed and stored the sight in his memory for later.

The older man hummed, pulling off his painfully hard dick to reach behind himself. The teen almost asked what he was doing before the words died in his throat, simmering emerald eyes watching as the man plunged a slick finger inside himself, moaning softly. He inhaled and went back down on Eren's cock.

"Heichou..." the relentless sucking of his cock was stealing his breath away, as well as the image of Levi's flushed face as he continuously swallowed him. It was incredible, the heat almost unbearably good and that tongue so quick to snark and leave insults now sliding on the underside of his cock, leaving a tingling sensation where it went.

"F-Fuck-" Eren cursed as the man boldly pushed his head down further, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat and the need to pull up. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and Levi found his hand gripping at his own throat to feel the buldge in it.

"L-Levi- I'm gonna cum-!" Eren's hands pulled almost too hard on his hair as he was pushed over his limit, the Captain releasing a broken moan at the pain and semen spilling into his throat before spilling out the sides. "Fuck..."

The older man swallowed continuously until Eren stopped cumming, popping off his cock and staring up at him with dark, hazy eyes clouded with lust. Eren had no time to recover before Levi was standing and pinning him down on the table beside them, right infront of the window overlooking the training grounds.

"Heichou wait-!" His words choked off as Levi crawled into his lap, heeding no mind to the possibility of being seen as he hurriedly tore his shirt open. He clearly didn't care, even as some of the buttons came off, as he tossed the shirt aside, distracted with stripping them as quickly as possible.

"Levi-" he couldn't even utter another word before he was being gagged with the other's tongue, as if he was trying to devour him. Eren would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. The wet appendage currently choking him getting into a fierce wrestling match with his own tongue in a battle for dominance. 

He didn't even realise his eyes had fallen shut until a wanton moan reverberated into his mouth, dark green orbs clouded in desire watching as Levi continuously plunged two fingers inside himself. His cheeks were flushed red and his knees were trembling against the wood table top, a sheen of sweat residing over his relatively pale skin (partly due to the summer heat).

Eren's cock twitched at the sight, a ravenous hunger overtaking him. Levi let out a yelp of surprise as the younger suddenly pushed him back with hos shoulders, spinning them around so Levi was pressed up against the window, face squished against the glass. "Eren-"

He was cut off with his own moan as Eren quickly pushed into him. The sudden stretched hurt like hell and he grit his teeth at it, but the pleasure that followed after was rewarding. Eren stilled to let him breathe, barely giving a warning before pulling out and slamming back in, nailing that sweet bundle of nerves.

The Captain cried out wantonly, pressing his palm against the window pane and panting heavily against the glass, which fogged up from his breath. "Ah shit-! Fuck yes! Fuck me hard you brat!"

Despite the man's nature, he was a major cockslut, enjoying any dick he could get his deadly hands on. Eren's was no exception, he loved the way it filled him so nicely and was big enough to press tightly against his prostate, leaving him a hot mess.

In a flash, Jäeger was pounding into his tight hole, rocking the table against the stone walls loudly as the lewd sound of skin hitting skin could barely be heard over it. 

He could barely breathe, his lungs having a grand old time trying to catch up with the ruthless thrusts and the littany of moans spilling from his throat. "Ha-ah-- Eren wait-! Shit!" If one didn't know better, they could have mistaked his panting for him hyperventilating, and if he wasn't in so much pleasure, he would have stopped the kid by now.

Eren shifted to lean over him, causing his angle to change to nail his prostate with every thrust.

If the trainees weren't aware of their fucking, they were now, staring up at the window with widened eyes. Levi felt his blood run cold, even as he was being fucked senseless. 

"Eren wait- they- they can see-!" Yet the boy nearly hummed, nipping and groaning into his ear, "and who's fault is that, hm? B-Besides- don't tell me you don't love it. That you don't love the thrill and them knowing that you belong to me."

He accentuated 'me' with a brutal jab at his prostate, stopping just to grind against that wonderful spot. It was enough to send the normally stoic man into a mind-numbing orgasm, a loud, broken moanif pure pleasure ripping from deep down inside his core as he spilled his load onto the glass and windowsill. 

He panted, finally having an opportunity to catch his breath.

Levi dropped his head, too ashamed to even look at the trainees who had just witnessed their superior get fucked into the best orgasm he'd ever had by the Jäeger brat.

Eren hummed again, sucking and biting marks into Levi's scarred shoulders and thus effectively bringing him back to the present, realising the shifter had yet to cum. "Did you forget about me, hm? Naughty boy. Looks like I'll just have to use you~" "h-hah? Wait-!"

It was too late. Eren was slamming back into his oversensitive hole and pushing as deep as he could, slamming his prostate with every thrust and gripping his spent cock so tight he thought he'd cut off circulation.

It was so sudden that he screamed, wide eyed and boneless against the stained glass. He was helpless, left at Eren's mercy as the oversensitivety had tears spilling down his cheeks at the overwhelming sensations of pleasure.

The pace was all but brutal, even faster than before. The titan shifter seemed to have infinite energy, even if he was panting hotly while biting down on his neck. Levi was pretty sure with his moaning and the constant banging that basically everyone knew what they were up to. While sex between soldiers was permitted, it was still embarssing when people knew, when they heard, when they saw.

And damn if Levi didn't love it.  
Eren shuffled back and pulled Levi's hips closer, and the man simply allowed his hand to slide down the glass, too weak to even fight it.

He now understood why Eren had gripped the base of his cock so tightly as a dry orgasm was ripped from him, sobs of frustration following after as that sweet release was stolen away from him.

He didn't know why no one had come up to intervene, or how Eren was still going.

All Levi knew for sure was that he would be limping for days.

\------

Levi woke up the next morning with aches all over, his ass stinging and throat absolutely destroyed.

With a wince, he sat up, noticing he was dressed in soft, loose-fitting clothes and that he was bathed. Eyebrows quirking, he noticed a glass and pitcher of water on the nightstand, along with some cookies.

Instantly, he downed the glass, which did wonders to soothe the scratchiness of his throat. After another glass or two, the Captain picked up a cookie with a note attatched;

'Good morning sir, I apologize about the ass pounding last night, but days of pent up desire will do that to you. You fell asleep soon after my second orgasm, so I bathed you and tucked you in. Here's some water for your throat (you were pretty loud) and some homemade cookies! 

Your brat,  
Eren.'

Levi rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, taking a bite of the sugary goodness. "Mm..how'd he know I like macadamia nuts?"

After about a few minutes, he finally rose from the bed to start his day.

\---

It went quiet as soon as he stepped into the mess hall, everyone staring at him.

There were mixed stares; some knowing gazes, some people blushed, some looked away, others were a little unsettled.

He swallowed and limped over to his usual spot after grabbing some breakfast, wincing at the soreness when he sat down and trying to make himself look smaller.

Armin noticed the poor Captain's uneasiness through his mask of indifference with the way his brow furrowed slightly and his shoulders pulled up. He turned and elbowed Eren slightly to gain his attention. "You should go comfort him."

Eren followed his gaze and nodded, standing up and making his way over. He was thankful that no one paid him mind, to busy conversing.

Levi could feel Mikasa's stare from across the room, sighing deeply and forcing himself to eat, even as his stomach churned with slight naesuea.

"Heichou." The Captain turned his head slightly to see Eren taking a seat beside him, reaching for the hand currently curled into a fist on the tabletop.

He silently watched the younger to slip their hands together, gripping his smaller yet more experienced hand tight enough to prevent him from yanking it away.

"I'm sorry about last night. I understand if you hate me now because that was out of line and-" "Eren." The shifter quickly silenced himself at the quiet voicing of his name. "I don't hate you, okay? That was one of the most intense nights of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Despite himself, Levi felt a blush form on his face, the events of the previous night flooding back to him and his thighs pressing together at the memory of what it felt like. Those had been the most mindblowing orgasms he'd ever had from the boy. He loved being manhandled and it was a major turn on for Eren to use him like that; rough with no remorse.

Levi brought their intertwined hands to his lips and teasingly licked Eren's wrist, sending shivers down the younger man's spine. "Besides, I'm going to get you back tonight."

His silver eyes darkened with those words, leaving Eren shuddering in anticipation for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed at any point, I haven't written anything in months and I just wanted to get something out on my profile, thats why this is a shorter fic.


End file.
